User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Elimination 1
Elimination 1 (The moon is high in the sky. The trees are rustling just slightly. The sound of the wind brushing against the trees sound as if they are whispering away at each other. The wolves are roaming the forest and howling at the clear, moon. While this is beautiful scene of serenity, it is also of suspense and terror because down at the edge of the campgrounds.....is a Bonfire Ceremony) (The campfire pit is set up with a mass of sitting logs on the right and a mass of sitting logs on the left. The Screaming Gophers take the logs to the right while the Ducks take the other side. Chris is standing at his barrel podium. On his podium......are 28 marshmallows) (Geoff took a seat next to Bridgette. Bridgette switched seats wit Owen. Duncan is sitting next to Robert. They are both glaring at each other. Heather is doing her nails. Dakota got a front row seat and is smiling at the camera. Anne Maria is sitting next to Mike, lovingly staring him down. Shin unfortunately got a seat next to Staci. Jo pushes Tyler off his seat and takes his. Izzy is sitting on the ground, Will's sleeping and Blaineley is doing her makeup) Chris: Screaming Gophers....Rabid Ducks....at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are exactly 28 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The two campers who do not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, your out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallows go to..... On the Gophers_____________________________________On the Ducks Leshawna, Felicity, and Cameron.........................................Shin, Bridgette, and Sierra (Leshawna high fives Felicity. They all get there marshmallows) Dakota, Lightning, and Izzy.................................................Geoff, Abigail, and Owen (Lightning, Dakota and Izzy all pose before they get their marshmallows. Owen tries to grab two, Chris slaps his hand. Geoff nudges Abigail who was looking at the fire. They both go up for their marshmallows) Mike, Justin, and Courtney..................................................Beth, Noah, and Katie (Beth jumps up and down. The rest just normally grab there marshmallows) Brick, Will, and Blaineley.....................................................Tyler, Harold, and Jo (Tyler trips. Brick marches up. Jo ,nonchalantly pushes Tyler back down. They get their marshmallows) Anne Maria.........................................................................Vanessa (Vanessa nudges past Anne Maria to claim her marshmallow. They both get theirs) Only Duncan and Robert left.................................................Only Heather and Staci left (Duncan and Robert continue to glare. Staci looks worried while Heather looks satisfied with the situation) Chris: Only one marshmallow two marshmallows left........The final two marshmallows go to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Heather and Duncan. Duncan: YES! You're gone, you imp! (Robert is just sitting their. His facial expression is pure horror) Heather: Bye Bye Chatty the Fatty. Enjoy loserdom. I'm sure it suits you. Staci: '''(sighs) Oh well. I guess this game wasn't meant for me. I'm ready to go. My great great great great great great great grandmother would be happy with this outcome. '''Bridgette: '''Why? '''Staci: She started the riot movement in 1835 against reality T.V. Harold: T.V. wasn't around in 1835. Staci:...Uh...we...well....um.....a........CRAP! (runs down Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers and hides) Duncan: You should probably join her..Robert! Robert: You. Are. All. Idiots! Prepare yourselves! I'm not done. My father will buy the show! I don't even need to compete! I wouldn't be suprised if I was back tomorrow. I can't lose! I'll win this game wether it's a contest or not! Chris: Chef! (Chef grabs Robert and walks him down the Dock of Shame) Robert: No! You can't do this! I'm the star! I'm the winner! You all are such idiots. Vermin! Maggots! Fleas! (is getting quieter as the Boat of Losers drives away) Chris: Congratulations to all of you still here. You still have a long way to go. So head to your bunks cause it's curfew! (they all whine) Go! Screaming Gophers Boy's Side: '''(The boys walk in) '''Duncan: '''Well it's looking up for us. No more whiny little..uh..(falls asleep due to exhaustion) '''Mike: You know. He's not that bad. Cameron: '''Could have fooled me. '''Lightning: You two have ridiculous pajamas. Killer Bass Girl's Side: '''(Dawn is meditating, Gwen, Lindsay, Charlotte and Eva are in their beds) '''Eva: We'd better keep winning! Gwen: Ay ay. Whatever you say. Lindsay: That buffet was amazing. Can we go back tomorrow? Killer Bass: Boy's Side: ('''Alejandro is looking out the window while the other boys are in their bunks) '''Scott: Hey Aleloser! Go to bed! (throws a pillow. Al catches it) Alejandro: 'Hey B. Mind making us some window shades in the morning. I swear I see Sadie out there. '---->Sadie: I got the best view of the boy's bunk. (sighs) Alejandro. Rabid Ducks Girl's Side: (Heather, Jo and Vanessa are at each other's throats) Heather: Vote for me again and your dead! Vanessa: If I end up in the bottom three again, you will all be sorry! Jo: Shut your yap. I deserved to receive the first marshmallow. (Abigail is shrinking in fear and hiding under her covers) Chris: '''And that's it for this episode! Will Gwen fall for Trent? Why is Alejandro so nice? What is up with Mike? Find out all of this and more on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! '''End Of Episode 2 Elimination Votes Screaming Gophers Leshawna: That little weasel is going down. I'm keeping my promise. I vote for Robert Izzy: I vote for Robert because I know it was him to tried to take my gummy bear collection ten years ago! Dakota: I vote for Robert. He's scary! Justin: I can't stand Mike. But I also can't stand Robert. I vote for Robert. Mike: I vote Robert. He's crazy! Blaineley: Robert. Who does that kid think he is? Anne Maria: I vote for Robert '''because he creeps me out. Duncan: I am so going to enjoy this. I vote off '''Robert, that little rat! Robert: I hate that punk. He is equal to the gum under a shoe! He's nothing. I vote for Duncan! Will: ......Robert... Brick: We can't have teamwork if we can't get along. Robert isn't very good at that. I vote for Robert Felicity: That jerk is a thorn in this team's side! I vote for that Robert kid! Lightning: Sha-bye bye! I vote for Robert. Courtney: This team is insufficient every second we have Robert. I eliminate him. I vote for Robert. Cameron: I don't think we need Robert '''around. '''Robert: 14 Duncan: 1 Rabid Ducks Heather: Miss Blabbermouth Staci. Nothing personal, it's just that you talk too much and that you're fat. Bridgette: I think we need to concentrate better. That would be easier without Staci. Abigail: I can't focus with all of her talking! It's a huge issue. I vote Staci. Geoff: Heather is a serious downer. Jo: I vote for Vanessa. We have enough weak people as is! Owen: Jo kind of scares me. I vote for Jo. Maybe cause she hates me. Harold: I can't stand any more of Staci's talking. They aren't facts! Tyler: I vote Jo. She is seriously giving me a rough time! Beth: I don't like when people are mean. I vote Heather Katie: That girl is so mean! She insulted my BFFFL! I vote Heather! Vanessa: I vote for Staci '''because nobody will miss her. Shin: We can't afford to have someone throw this contest just for their looks. I vote '''Vanessa. Staci: Not a lot of people are impressed with me. But I vote Heather because my great gre(cuts to next vote) Sierra: If Heather is going to continue acting this way, then she needs to leave! Noah: Who do I vote? I vote for that annoying girl. Staci. Staci: 6 Heather: 4 Vanessa: 3 Jo: 2 Category:Blog posts